This invention relates to a combination check writing and bookkeeping assembly and more particularly to a novel one-write bookkeeping and check writing assembly for the issuance of payroll and disbursement checks wherein a limited amount of the information being entered on the check is simultaneously entered on the ledger sheet and on an employee record card.
Bookkeeping ledger systems require the entry of information concerning each issued check so that a complete record of disbursements is readily apparent. Frequently, this requires the entry of data on the check and the subsequent recording of that data onto a journal sheet, thus requiring a two-step operation and an opportunity for error to be made with respect to the numerical value of the check, the number of the check, etc.
In the situation of payroll checks as opposed to disbursement checks, there is an additional recording step of entering certain employee payroll data including earnings data into a separate employee record commonly referred to as an employee payroll card or employee record card. Employee earnings data usually includes the employee's gross earnings, FICA withholding, withholding tax, and the net amount of the check. Such employee earnings data may be entered on a voucher stub attached to the check and thereafter entered on the employee record card. Aditional employee payroll data includes hours of regular time, hours of overtime, amount of pay for regular time, and amount of pay for overtime work.
Previously it has been proposed to employ shingled checks in connection with a special base sheet and binder so that entry of data on the check will transfer the data onto the underlying ledger sheet, i.e., one-write bookkeeping systems. For this purpose, the shingled checks are provided with localized carbonized or "carbonless" coatings and U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,542 to Russell is indicative thereof. Prior attempts to utilize such assemblies for payroll check writing have generally required the use of multiple empolyee record cards for a one year period when "carbonless" record cards were utilized. Other attempts have required a sheet of carbon paper positioned between the employee record card and the ledger sheet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved one-write bookkeeping and check writing system for disbursement and payroll checks which enables simultaneous entry of employee earnings data onto the voucher stub and onto both the underlying disbursement and payroll journal sheet and the employee record card.
It is also an object to provide such a system wherein a single employee record card can be used for a one year period.
Another object is to provide such a system wherein carbonless coatings are utilized for transfer of data from the employee record card to the disbursement and payroll journal sheet.
A further object is to provide a bookkeeping and check writing system which is relatively simple to fabricate and utilize, and which enables simultaneous entry of payee and numerical amounts onto the check and onto underlying bookkeeping documents.
Still another object is to provide such a system wherein the employee record card provides a barrier to prevent the transfer to the journal sheet of data entered on the employee record card other than employee earnings data.
A further object is to provide such a system wherein all of the components fit compatibly into standard ledger ring binders.
A further object is to provide a method of one-write check writing and bookkeeping wherein disbursement and payroll checks and records thereof are simultaneously prepared and which method is simple and rapid so as to minimize the time required and the possibility of error.
A still further object is to provide such a method in which checks and vouchers may be made out concurrently with simultaneous entries into the journal sheets and employee payroll record cards.